


Pen Pals

by deanbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Cas is Gay, Dean Loves Cas, Dean is bisexual, Dean's a Jock, Friends to Lovers, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Pen Pals, Phone Calls, Sam's Cute, Teenagers, Texting, john's a good dad, letter writing, long distance, they're all cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanbaby/pseuds/deanbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester thought the whole idea was stupid at first. He didn't have time for a pen pal, especially right at the beginning of his junior year football season, even if it was worth twenty percent of his grade. Now, when it’s nearing the end of March, he can’t imagine his life without his pen pal, Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen Pals

**Author's Note:**

> This has been long overdue. Enjoy!

Dean Winchester thought the whole idea was stupid at first. He didn't have time for a pen pal, especially right at the beginning of his junior year football season, even if it was worth twenty percent of his grade. Now, when it’s nearing the end of March, he can’t imagine his life without his pen pal, Castiel Novak.

Now they talk almost every day, even though it’s no longer required. After a few months, Dean told Cas that he thought it would be easier to talk if they just texted instead of sending letters because it took a while to get mail from New York, where Dean lived, to Oregon, where Cas lived. So, they exchanged numbers and have pretty much been best friends ever since.

The distance kind of made things better, especially because Dean was a multi sport athlete and often got home late and by the time he was ready to relax, it was almost eleven o’clock at night, but to Cas it was just about eight. And he could get his space when he needed it. There were also the few cons of Dean not being able to hear Cas’ laugh, or see his bright blue eyes in person, or fall asleep in his bed late at night, or meet his parents, or hug him goodbye, or wear his jackets, or eat lunch with him, or cuddle with him when they watch movies…. The list goes on. It’s not like Dean and Cas were a couple or anything. They were just really, _really_ , close friends. Dean did _not_ have a stupid crush.

Right?

Either way, even if Dean had the guts to tell Cas that he thinks he’s the most incredible person he’s ever met and, as cheesy as it sounds, that he’s beautiful on the inside and out, nothing would ever come of it because everybody knows that long distance relationships _never_ work out. And he doesn't even know if Cas could be into boys or not. So, the chances are pretty slim.

Still, Dean has a sliver of hope that one day him and Cas will get to meet and possibly fall in love, but you know, it’s no big deal.

All this thinking about Cas made Dean want to talk to him, so he sent him a quick text.

_D: Hey._

He smiled when he got an almost immediate response.

**C: Hey, yourself.**

_D: How was school? Did you get that AP Psych cumu exam back?_

**C: It was fine. I got a 91 on it which isn't my best but I could definitely do worse, so no complaints. How was baseball, Mr. Hotshot?**

_D: Tiring. But good. I just kept thinking that if I got through practice I could finally talk to you._

**C: I know. I always miss you during the day. I wish you lived with me in Oregon.**

Dean's heart did  _not_ skip a beat when he read Cas' text. But all he could think about was _living with Cas in Oregon._

_D: Me, too. But you know I think the city is better…_

**C: Yeah, yeah.**

**C: I have to do some homework, call me so I don't have to keep going back on my phone?**

Dean didn't hesitate to press the green call button next to Cas’ name. Cas answered on the first ring.

“Hey.” Cas’ voice was usually music to Dean’s ears, but he sounded sort of worn down and raspy.

“Hey, are you okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I just have a little bit of a cold or something. I’m alright, though. It’s nice to hear your voice, I feel like I haven't talked to you in so long. So what’s going on with you?” Cas’ voice was even worse that Dean first thought from just the ‘hey’ to go off of.

“Cas, maybe you should go to sleep, get some rest. You sound pretty sick.” Dean hated to know that his friend wasn't feeling well. He was always working so hard at school and he never gave himself a break. No wonder he was run down.

“I don't know… maybe you’re right. I _have_ been really tired lately. But I want to stay up and talk to you.”

“I do, too. But I don't want you to be feeling bad. As much as I miss you, I’d rather be missing you more while I know that you’re okay and taking care of yourself. Please get some rest.” Dean really wanted to talk to Cas, but he sounded pretty miserable.

“Okay, okay. But I’m calling you tomorrow and we’re definitely gonna talk, right? I really do miss you.”

“Absolutely. Feel better.” Dean almost hung up but before he could press end, he put the phone back up to his ear and said, “I’m bisexual. Goodnight, babe.” He quickly ended the call and threw his phone to the other side of his bed.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Dean leaned over and picked it up again when it vibrated, notifying him that he had received a text message. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Why the hell would he say that? Just... why?

**C: It’s okay.**

**C: I’m gay, anyways.**

**C: And did you call me babe?**

Dean didn't know what to do so he just turned his phone off for the night and got under the covers to go to bed. He just came out to Cas. But then, Cas came out to him. So, there _is_ a chance that they could be together. A tiny, tiny one. But that’s all he needed.

After some deliberation, Dean decided that when he woke up, he was going to take that tiny chance and run with it.

* * *

 

Since it was a Saturday, Dean didn't bother setting an alarm to wake him up because the sun streaming through the blinds in his room did the trick by ten o’clock. The first thing he did when he woke up was get out a piece of paper, a pen, and his music before he sat down at his desk and just started to write, knowing he wasn't going to stop until he said what was needed to be said.

_Dear Cas,_

* * *

 

Cas was confused when he received a letter from Dean in the mail. They haven't written to each other for months. It was even weirder considering the fact that Dean ignored all of his phone calls, texts, and other attempts at communication for the past few days. The last time they talked was Friday, and it was Wednesday now. He even contacted Dean’s younger brother, Sam, to find out what was going on with Dean. All Sam had to say was, “It’s none of my business.”

He gave up trying to contact Dean and decided it was up to him if he wanted to talk to Cas or not.

Cas took the letter up into his room and sat down on his bed when he opened it to read.

_Dear Cas,_

_I have a lot to say to you. And they’re things that can't be said over text, over the phone, or even face to face when we’re skyping._

_First of all, I’m sorry for ignoring you these past couple of days. Before I wrote this letter I knew I wasn't going to be able to talk to you until you responded. I just needed a lot of time to clear my head and think about this._

_Second of all, Cas, I love you. And not in a ‘really good friends’ way, either. In a ‘I want to kiss you and hold your hand’ way. Except I want to do more than that. I want to meet your parents and fall asleep in your bed and introduce you to my family and friends as my boyfriend. In all honesty, I’ve been trying to keep this from you for a long time because I didn’t want it to come between our amazing friendship. And I didn't even know if you were into guys. But then Friday night I told you that I was bisexual and you said that you were gay, and I just broke down and gave in to my feelings for you._

_So here I am, Saturday morning, writing this letter to you. I don't know what you’re going to say, and really, I don't care. I feel so much better now that I got this out in the open. So just know that whatever happens, I love you, even if you don't love me back. Thanks for being such a good friend to me. I really hope this doesn't mean the end of it, but I understand if this makes you uncomfortable. I just love you so much and all I want is you to be happy, with me or not._

_Anyways, take your time getting back to me. I don't want to rush you._

_Love always,_

_Dean Winchester_

Cas got out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Dean,_

* * *

 

Days had gone by since Dean sent that letter and he still hasn’t had any word back from Cas. Surely he had received it, right? Dean was starting to get anxious until his dad brought in the mail one morning and there was more than just the occasional promo from Sports Authority. The letter addressed to him was from Cas. Finally.

Dean took it upstairs into the privacy of his own bedroom before opening the letter, sitting comfortably on his bed. He braced himself for the worst.

_Dear Dean,_

_Even though I did NOT like that you were totally ignoring me, I get that it was for a good reason. I have to say, I was not expecting your letter to say what it did. But, baby, I love you, too. I have had pretty much next to no experience with relationships and I can't tell you how many times I almost told you those exact things over the phone or over text. You’ve come to mean so much to me, especially over the last few months. And school gets out soon, so maybe I can come see you? Or we can meet somewhere in the middle? Whatever you want._

_Call me when you get this?_

_Cas_ **♡**

Dean practically threw himself off of his bed to find his phone. He found Cas’ name in his contacts and pressed ‘call’, holding his breath for a full four rings until Cas answered.

“Hello?”

He sounded tired and sleepy and that's when Dean realized that if it was 8:30 AM here… it was 5:30 AM there.

Fuck.

“Hey man, I’m sorry I woke you up just go back to sleep and I’ll call you later, okay?” Dean was mentally kicking himself. He just got too excited.

“Wait, wait! No, Dean I haven't talked to you in more than a week… and I think we _really_ need to talk. Just give me like five minutes, okay? I’ll call you right back, I promise.” Cas told him.

“Okay. Uh, bye, then.” Dean hung up before Cas had a chance to answer. He let out a long breath and laid back down on his bed, staring at his phone and waiting for Cas’ call.

This was going to be it. The moment of truth. What was he even going to say? I mean, he pretty much said everything in the letter. But what does it mean now? So Cas likes him back. _Loves_ him back. Would they be considered a couple? Even if they’ve never met? What about doing the long distance thing? Would they meet up? Or just be okay with talking on the phone and skyping? Because as much as Dean loves hearing his voice and seeing his face, it’s not the same as feeling his warmth and just being there, next to him.

Dean’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating, Cas’ face lighting up the screen. Dean answered it before the first ring was over.

“Hey. You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I just washed my face and stuff, trying to wake up.” Cas answered. He sounded better this time around.

“I really am sorry about calling you so early. I just got your letter in the mail and immediately had to get you on the phone. I didn't even think about Oregon time.” Dean explained.

“It’s alright. Really,” Cas paused, “so… we should talk.”

“Yeah.”

“Dean, do you love me?”

“Of course I do. Do you love me?”

“With all of my heart.”

“Good.” Dean didn't really know where this conversation was going, but that was okay.

“Dean, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Cas asked.

“Yes. But Cas, I don't know how well this is going to work. I love you. I want to do everything with you, and not just text once a day. I just wish I could see your face and I want you to be able to come to my baseball games and meet my brother and my dad. I’m not saying that this can't work, I’m just saying that it's going to be really hard.” Dean hated to say it, but it was true.

“I know. You’re right. What about this summer we take a road trip and meet somewhere in the middle? It’s not ideal, but it’s a start.” Cas said.

“Honestly, all I care is about that you know how much I love you and that you actually feel the same way about me. So what if we’re a million miles away? Yeah, I want to do all of those things with you, but that can wait. As long as we talk everyday like we usually do anyways, I’m going to be happy. Cas, baby, I love you. And that's not going to change anytime soon. We can totally do the road trip this summer and I’ll even bring Sammy along, too. I love you, Cas. I just want to be able to call you my boyfriend.” Maybe long distance sucks, but not having Cas in his life is definitely going to suck more.

There was a short silence between the two lines, but then Cas spoke.

“...Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. Let’s do it. Dean, I’m now your boyfriend. And you’re mine, okay? We can make this work.” Cas told him.

“Yeah, yeah we can. Okay. _Awesome_.” Dean smiled to himself.

“I’ve got to go, but I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Oh, okay. Bye, Cas.”

“Good bye.”

“Cas, wait!"

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Cas giggled. “I love you, too, Dean Winchester.”

Dean hung up the phone, not being able to wipe the stupid smile off of his face. Shoving his phone in his pocket, Dean ran down the stairs to where his dad was cooking breakfast and Sam was sitting at the table.

Perfect.

“Hey, guys, I have to tell you something.” Dean started.

John looked up from the greasy bacon pan and settled his eyes on Dean. “Why’s your face all pink, son?”

Dean laughed. “It’s because I told Cas I loved him,” Sam and John stared bug-eyed at Dean, “and he told me that he loves me too.” He couldn't hold in the massive grin on his face after saying those glorious words. His mouth was starting to hurt from all of this smiling. It was a good problem to have, he supposed.

“Wow, Dean! Way to put yourself out there. I’m proud of you.” John came over and patted Dean on the back. “I didn't know that you were planning on ever saying anything about it, but I knew that there had to be something going on because of those late night phone calls and the fact that you used to run me out of stamps all the time.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

Sam came over and gave him a big, tight, hug. “So does this mean you guys are together? Like boyfriend and… boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I think so. I mean, it’s kind of weird because he’s so far away but I know it’s all gonna work out.” Dean answered.

“Alright, boys, enough love life talk. It’s breakfast time!” John said as he carried three plates piled high with eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and pancakes to the kitchen table. “Dig in.”

“This looks awesome, as always. Thanks, Dad.” Dean told John after he took a seat.

Dean looked around the table, at his dad ruffling Sam’s hair, at Sam pretending he doesn't like it, and then down at himself. He remembered his conversation with Cas that morning and thought, _wow, my life is awesome._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if there are any mistakes I need to fix. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
